


That Summer

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My favorite part of the whole fic! Special thanks to Jestersnthieves for writing this great story, and for allowing me to post this!</p></blockquote>





	That Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jestersnthieves (Lunarflare14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757909) by [Jestersnthieves (Lunarflare14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Jestersnthieves). 



_“You.”_

_“Me.” When he didn’t move or say more Simmons stepped back, trying to retreat. “Look I can explain-”_

_But he didn’t let him say anymore when Grif’s arms flew around his neck, “Finally.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite part of the whole fic! Special thanks to Jestersnthieves for writing this great story, and for allowing me to post this!


End file.
